


Danganganronpa V3: Alternate Execution

by doffyfan



Series: Danganronpa V3: Alternate Executions [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doffyfan/pseuds/doffyfan
Summary: An alternate execution for in game.  What more is there to be said?





	Danganganronpa V3: Alternate Execution

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this a while ago and finally decided to post it. I might post more chapters for this if I feel up to making more alternate executions. The next chapter of Danganronpa: Prisoner's Game is coming really soon too. I've been too busy/lazy to finish the next chapter so I apologize.

“The votes are in and you bastards are absolutely right!  The one who murdered Korekiyo Shinguji and Tenko Chabashira was none other than Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist!”  Monokuma declared, laughing as he watched the despair in the remaining ten students’ faces.

“H-how could you, Yonaga-chan?  You’re my friend” Himiko cried, tears streaming down her face.  “Why would you kill Tenko-chan?  She did nothing wrong to you and yet-” she cut herself off as she collapsed on the floor sobbing.

“Ah!” Angie said beaming.  “It’s because Kami-sama wanted a blood sacrifice!  He wasn’t happy with just Shinguji-chan!~  Angie hasn’t given him a sacrifice since the game began, so Angie decided to give him two sacrifices to appease him~,” she explained with her ever-present cheerful and happy tone.

“Sorry Angie,” Shuuichi said, pulling his hat over his eyes to hide the tears forming.  “It’s the only way for the rest of us to live another day.”

“Upupupu!  Now that all of that sentimental crap is out of the way, it’s punishment time!”

“Hell yeah!”  Monokid yelled.  “It’s time to see that maid bastard get executed!”  

“Monokid, she was executed during the last class trial,” Monotaro said.

“Oh.  Then let’s send that piano-playing bitch straight to hell,” Monokid declared, shredding on his guitar.

“Monokid, she was already executed too.  Jeez, have you even been paying attention to anything that’s been going on?” Monosuke sighed, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

“You sure are silly Monokid.  Even I saw Daddy execute them both and I’m not good with gory things,” Monofunny calmly replied.

“Bastard!  It’s all Monodam’s fault I missed them!  I was too busy thinking of ways to bully him!  If you don’t shut the hell up now, I’ll bully you too!” Monokid snapped.

“Wah!  Don’t be so scary!” Monofunny cried.

Monodam just stood there with his usual silent demeanor, a small glimmer of anger in his eyes.

“Just pay attention this time or I wouldn’t be able to bear hearing you whine again,” Monotaro replied.

“Oi!  Knock it off!  Stop fighting, my adorable children!  You’re ruining the moment!” Monokuma scolded, hitting the Monokuma Cubs over the head with all of his might.

“Sorry Daddy,” they replied sheepishly, rubbing their heads.

“Ahem, as I was saying, I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist!”

For once, Angie stopped smiling.  Her voice lost its happy and friendly tone and was filled with panic and dread.

“Wait a minute!  Angie only killed because Kami-sama demanded it.  Y-you can’t blame Angie for listening to Kami-sama.  Please, don’t kill Angie!” she pleaded with desperate despair filling her voice.

“Sorry.  These are the rules.  If you’re found guilty of murder at the Class Trial it’s game over.  No exceptions.  Besides, I hate playing favorites.  If I spare your measly life now, then I’ll have to spare everyone else’s life to be fair and that won’t be fun at all,” Monokuma said with a gleeful smile.  “Let’s give it everything we’ve got!  It’s… punishment time!”  

A strange platform with a red button and a screen rose out of the ground and Monokuma grabbed the gavel sitting next to him on his chair.  He leaped into the air, spun around and landed with the gavel hitting the button.  A message flashed on the screen.

 

**Game Over**

**Angie Yonaga has been found guilty**

**Time For The Punishment**

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kami-sama’s Artsy Sacrifice!**

 

Angie found herself standing on the sandy beaches of her island home.  She could smell the salty sea and feel the warm sun and ocean breeze on her bronze  skin.  However, she felt a twinge of sadness in her heart as she realized that this wasn’t home as the Monokuma Cubs approached her dressed as island natives.  If this were a different situation, Angie would have laughed at their ridiculous grass skirts and tribal makeup.  But she could see the sadistic glee in their eyes as they pulled out buckets of paint, markers, and multiple other types of art supplies.

Monokuma appeared, wearing an artist smock and a beret and grabbed a paintbrush from Monotaro’s hand.  With a frenzied look in his eyes, Monokuma dipped the brush into a bucket of pink paint and started rapidly swiping the brush over Angie’s face.  She coughed and sputtered as he painted her face a myriad of various colors as his children threw him can after can of paint.  In the meantime, the Monokuma Cubs joined in the fun and they started throwing things like glue, glitter, charcoal, and other supplies that soon became stuck to Angie’s body with Monokuma’s paint acting like glue.  They even started trimming her hair with scissors and even tore holes in her raincoat (which never covered much anyways).

Suddenly, a loud beeping sound could be heard as steam started erupting from Monodam’s head as his body began to overheat.  Monokuma and the Cubs ran for safety while Monodam ran towards Angie.  A look of sheer terror filled her eyes as Monodam finally exploded.

Angie opened her eyes and felt nothing but the burning sensation of black and white paint filling her eyes.  She started gasping for breath as the dust settled around her.  Gears, wire and mechanical bits were scattered around the area where Monodon self-destructed.  Angie looked completely different from before.  Instead of looking like a rainbow and craft store threw up on her, the right side of Angie’s body was covered in black paint while the left half of her body was covered in white paint.  Monokuma rushed over to her body and delivered the finishing touch.  He wiggled the brush all over her face and hopped away, marvelling at his work.  Angie now had a red menacing eye just like Monokuma on the right side of her face.  The explosion left Angie’s ears ringing and the paint was burning her skin.  Her breath came in short pants as the stench of paint closed her nostrils.

But the punishment wasn’t over yet.  Monokuma pulled out a remote and pressed a red button.  A giant paintbrush-like rocket popped out of the ground and the Monokuma Cubs grabbed Angie and tied her to the rocket.  Monokuma pressed a green button and the rocket took off, leaving Monokuma and the Cubs on the ground, laughing as they watched Angie fly away.  

A momentary wave of relief washed over Angie as she realized that it was over.  There was nothing more those damn bears could do to her.  Suddenly, she broke out of her stupor and felt a strong wave of heat brush her body.  She now noticed that the rocket was headed right into a volcano!  With her last few seconds of life, a horrible feeling plagued her mind  It was heavier than lead and deeper than any abyss she could ever name (not that she knew any to begin with).  This feeling was colder than any icy winter she could ever remember and it was if she were trapped in a murky solid lake, simply falling with no concept of where the darkness began or ended.  She realized that this feeling was despair.  It’s the despair of knowing that you’re nothing more than a sacrifice to your own god, she realized as the paintbrush dove straight into the lava.  

A puff of smoke billowed up from the volcano and into the clouds.  The clouds parted to reveal Angie’s god, smiling in approval at her fiery death as he watched the cloud of smoke reach the heavens.

 


End file.
